How Come the World Won't Stop?
by Vampire of the Light
Summary: HoroHoro has been gone for six years. Now he has returned to confess his feelings for a certain Chinese Shaman.


Vampire of the Light: I don't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How Come the World Won't Stop ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HoroHoro held his head in his hands. How long had it been since he had left Tokyo to go back home with Pirika. When he was thirteen. Now he was seventeen.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
HoroHoro shook hands with Yoh and Manta. Where was Ren?  
  
A voice called HoroHoro's flight number the last time.  
  
"Ja ne HoroHoro," Yoh said sadly.  
  
"Ja ne, Yoh, Manta, Anna," HoroHoro managed to say, "Yoh, do me a favor. Tell Ren. that I'll miss him, a lot."  
  
"Sure," Yoh said understandingly. Yoh was probably the only one who understood HoroHoro's feelings for the Chinese boy.  
  
HoroHoro picked up his bags and started to board his flight. Tears fell from his eyes as the plane took off.  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
HoroHoro couldn't hold the tears back any longer as he dialed Ren's apartment number at a pay phone.  
  
"Tao resident," came a male voice.  
  
"Ren!!" HoroHoro exclaimed.  
  
"We're sorry we can't talk to you at this very moment. You're welcome to leave a message and your name. A number would be nice if you could. Thanks. And have a good day. Jun!! Would you get those fuckin' flash cards out of my face now?!" Then there was a long beep.  
  
'Damn recording,' HoroHoro growled mentally.  
  
"Ren, its me, HoroHoro. I'm back in Tokyo. Guess you're not around. I'll call you later, I guess. Later." Horohoro hung up depressed.  
  
Later.  
  
HoroHoro sat down at a café and ordered a cup of coffee. He looked around at two boys arguing among a small group. One had light brown hair, a goggle-head obviously, and the other wore a bandanna over his black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"You're such an idiot, Takuya," the black-haired boy laughed.  
  
"Takes one to know one," Takuya smiled, "Right, Kouji?"  
  
The two boys held hands as they laughed.  
  
HoroHoro smiled. He and Ren had always argued. But they never even apologized once.  
  
HoroHoro got up and headed across the street. He turned corners and down streets till he reached an apartment building.  
  
He pushed strands of his blue hair out of his face. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away," yelled a very annoyed someone.  
  
"Come on Ren, let me in, please. It's me, HoroHoro. I know, I'm the last person you want to see," HoroHoro said, "I know we never really got along, but.dammit, I really don't know how to say it. But while I was up North, I couldn't stop thinking about someone that meant a lot to me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Ren yelled.  
  
"Because.that someone that I couldn't stop thinking about .was.you," HoroHoro choked out as he slid against the wall and sat down as he started to sob, "dammit."  
  
'Why did I come back? WHY?!' HoroHoro mentally yelled.  
  
Ren opened the door slowly. He saw HoroHoro look up at him.  
  
Something wet trickled down Ren's cheeks. He was crying.  
  
"Baka," Ren sobbed as he threw himself into HoroHoro's arms, "baka, baka, baka. You dimwitted idiot."  
  
Horohoro and Ren were both crying and sobbing. Ren's arms were tight around HoroHoro's neck. HoroHoro's arms were tight around Ren's waist. They didn't want to let go of each other.  
  
HoroHoro let his arms drop. Ren rested his head against HoroHoro's chest. He clutched onto HoroHoro's jacket.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, got it?" Ren growled, his grip on Horohoro's jacket tightened.  
  
"I'll stay if you left me," HoroHoro said softly.  
  
Ren looked up at HoroHoro. His bottom lip was quivering. HoroHoro held Ren's face in his hands. His kissed Ren's lips tenderly.  
  
"Stay," Ren whimpered.  
  
"Of course, koi," Horohoro whispered as he picked Ren up in his arms and went inside.  
  
A week later.  
  
HoroHoro was asleep on the couch snoring softly. Ren came in and saw HoroHoro.  
  
Ren just smiled and shook his head. He walked over to the couch and sat on HoroHoro's stomach.  
  
"Wake up," Ren demanded poking HoroHoro in the ribs.  
  
"Five more minutes," HoroHoro whined.  
  
Ren frowned and bent down close to HoroHoro's ear and.  
  
Screamed, "WAKE UP BAKA!!!"  
  
HoroHoro woke up startling Ren and nearly falling off of HoroHoro.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty," Ren said laying down on top of HoroHoro and resting his head on his koi's chest.  
  
"Morning to you too," HoroHoro yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"6:30 a.m."  
  
"Why'd you have to wake me up then?" HoroHoro complained.  
  
"Cause I wanted to be with you."  
  
HoroHoro smiled down at Ren and put his arm around the other boy's waist.  
  
"Can I go back to sleep?" HoroHoro asked.  
  
"Hai," Ren replied curling up on HoroHoro's chest.  
  
And that's how they stayed all day. In one another's arms, they were truly happy. They didn't care what their families thought. They will.  
  
END  
  
Vampire of the Light: My first Shaman King fic!!! Took me about two months to complete. Probably because I was never here at my grandma's.  
  
Jay-Jay: Well at least it's done.  
  
Miko: Yep.  
  
V,J,M: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
